The World's Warriors
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KP/SF All of mankind holds a power within: The Power of Life. This force is fragile but eternal. Life begets more life, and the cycle continues. This force, this power is what drives it all. But what is power? The answer lies in the heart of battle.
1. Chapter 1

"_All of mankind holds a power within: The Power of Life. This force is fragile but eternal. Life begets more life, and the cycle continues. This force, this power is what drives it all. But what is Power? The answer lies in the heart of battle."_ – Ryu – Street Fighter IV Promo

_Kim Possible_

_Street Fighter_

**THE WORLD'S WARRIORS**

_Round 1: Broken Hearts_

_Hong Kong_

"This better be good…" a tall, heavily built African-American growled, repeatedly pounding his fist into his palm.

"Patience is a virtue," said an even taller, tanned man with an eye patch and a long, discolored scar across his chest as he sat down near the first man. His remaining eye glanced around the warehouse, where several other thugs kept themselves occupied. "Whoever is our host, he or she seems to be quite the equal opportunist."

"Good evening, gentlemen!" a crisp, Spanish accented voice filled the room. All eyes turned to see a rather tall, pale-skinned man with long, braided hair bouncing behind him. He sat the small briefcase on the table in the center of the room. "Mike Balrog, Sagat, my employer will be most pleased you have came."

"We have agreed to nothing yet, Vega," Sagat said narrowing his eye.

"Your facial injury was nothing personal, Sagat," Vega nodded, "We were in a street fight."

"Only a coward wears a mask and bears a weapon in a fist to fist competition," Sagat replied, "I will not be employed by a coward."

"Luckily, I am not the employer," Vega chuckled, "I am merely his representative. The mighty Bison offers you all an excellent package for signing a contract of employment with Shadowloo." He held out a stack of papers, "Please… take one and pass it around."

Balrog read the paper and whistled. "Damn."

"You would sell your soul for money?" Sagat glanced to the boxer.

"Actually, he could have had it for half," Balrog smirked.

"The mighty Bison is very aware that you do not care for financial gain," Vega said to Sagat. "That's why he is offering you what you truly want."

"And what is this so-called 'mighty' individual believe that I truly want?" Sagat scoffed.

"Ryu," Vega said simply. "You want a rematch, you want revenge, you can face him yourself or have one of The mighty Bison's trained assassins end his life for you. The choice will be yours and yours alone."

Vega's eyes widened behind his mask as Sagat grabbed him by his tie. "You are truly without honor," He growled before throwing the masked assassin across the room.

Vega groaned as he laid flat on his back across the room. His eyes focused and looked up to follow two long, red pantyhose-clad legs up a modified Chinese qipao. "You really need to work on your people skills…" the Chinese woman smiled down at the masked man before lifting her white boot.

Vega rolled out of the way and stared up at the woman with her hair tied up into double buns on either side of her head. "Hello, Flower, wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I hope you don't mind us crashing your little party," a redhead at the only entrance of the room smirked and leaned against the door. She her gloved hand reached into her cargo pocket and pulled out a badge. "Interpol, you're all under arrest."

"Kim Possible! We haven't done anything yet!" Balrog shouted to the redhead.

"I'm sure we can find something on you, Mikey," Kim flipped through the air to land on the table.

"Your friend is almost as lovely as you, my Flower, my Chun-Li," Vega glanced to Kim, who was gracefully dodging Balrog's punches. "She has great spirit, as fiery as her lovely locks… perhaps we can bring her into our relationship? I have a large bed that would fit the three of us…"

"Oh, you sick son of a…" Chun-Li snarled, snapping her leg out to kick Vega in the chest.

"You're slick, Possible," Balrog grinned, "But not slick enough. Word on the street is you won't spread your legs. Is that why your little, blond sidekick got gone back in your illegal-aged days?"

Kim's eyes flashed before she spun into the air, locking Balrog's neck in between her strong knees. She pulled her body up to punch him twice in the face before flipping him forward to crash through the table.

"Don't ever, ever, EVER go there again," Kim growled before spinning into the air and landing fists forward into Balrog's chest, rolling down and forcing her feet into his crotch, continuing the motion into a cartwheel off the man.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" one of the thugs cried out, and they all made a dash for the door.

Chun-Li glanced to Vega before shaking her head. "I don't think so; SPINNING BIRD KICK!" She yelled as she ran toward the door, flipping upside down and splitting her legs while twirling her body through the air with hands holding her off the ground.

Her feet collided with the panicking thugs, sending them across the floor. Chun-Li righted herself and took a fighting stance for the remaining thugs. "Hey, Kimmie, partner requesting back up."

"Coming!" Kim said before scowling down at the dazed Balrog, "And lastly, Ron wasn't my 'little, blond sidekick', he was my partner, my boyfriend and five times the man you'll ever be!" Kim snarled, kicking him in the side of the head before running to Chun-Li's aid.

Sagat, who remained in his seat, calmly watching the chaos, finally stood to his feet and stood over the gasping Balrog. "Idiot."

"While the lovely ladies are distracted, I believe this is our cue to leave," Vega said, returning for his case, opening it to remove a thrice-bladed claw weapon. "That is unless you would rather go into Interpol custody?"

"Let's go…" Balrog tenderly got back to his feet. "But the only way out is through those two and Possible kicks… really hard…" he noted, holding his head tenderly.

"Always have a backup plan," Vega said as he pushed his claw into a large floor vent, pulling open a hidden passage. "Shall we depart, my friends?"

When the last thug stumbled and fell, Chun Li settled her feet back to the ground and pushed her fist into the air. "YA-TA!" She cheered her victory.

"Don't celebrate yet, Partner," Kim narrowed her eyes, "Sagat, Balrog, and your 'boyfriend' got away."

"Damn," Chun Li pouted before glancing around at the bodies. "Did we bring enough handcuffs?"

---

_Rocky Mountains, USA_

"Can you believe it…" Shego asked for the umpteenth time as Drakken's hover jet approached their current 'lair'. Truth be told, Drakken and Shego hadn't done any villainous acts since the Lowardian Invasion nine years ago. But they continued to be faux villains for Global Justice and for Kim to train Hana Stoppable and her little friend Sean to eventually follow Kim and her former partner in their footsteps. GJ gave them a good paycheck to do this, and it kept them both sharp at the same time, a win/win situation.

"Yes, we eloped," Drakken said from the driver's seat, "I'm quite happy too, Mrs. Drakken."

"Mrs. Lipsky," Shego corrected with a gentle jab to his arm. "I really thought Kimmie and Stoppable would have beaten us to the altar actually…"

"It's the buffoon's own fault," Drakken said with a frown. "He couldn't stand the heat, so he ran. I can't win 'em all, but still wish I wasn't right about Don's buffoonery."

"Ron," Shego corrected again as the hovercraft lowered into the lair.

"Whatever," Drakken shrugged, "Possible was making herself better, and he couldn't keep up, so he turned tail and ran."

"I think there's more to it than that," Shego shook her head as Drakken powered down the landed craft.

"Let's worry about Kimmie's love life after we get back from the honeymoon, ok, Mrs. Drakken?" Drakken smiled as he patted her knee.

"Mrs. Lipsky," She corrected again as she climbed from the hovercraft and hit the remote for the lights, but blinked when nothing happened. "What gives? Drew, did you install the lights by yourself?"

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky," a booming voice spoke from the shadows. "Congratulations on your marriage," a tall, massively built man in a blood red and black military uniform with metallic gloves, boots, shoulder pads, and matching military cap stepped from the shadows. He had a strong, square jaw line, and eerie, white eyes with no pupil. "I hope you don't mind my interruption."

"You look quite radiant, Ms. Go, or would you prefer Mrs. Lipsky now?" He asked, eyeing her white gown. "White, deceitful for you, but traditional. Yet you make a beautiful, blushing bride."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Drakken asked, stepping up beside his new wife.

"I am Bison, and I simply would like to speak to you two on an event that took place nine years ago," Bison gave a shallow smile. "An event you two witnessed about which I am most curious."

Drakken and Shego shared a glance before glaring back at the intruder. "I'm sure you remember the Lowardian Invasion. My scientists have been reviewing that battle with the distant scans for some time, but no clear video has ever been discovered. Energy scans, however, showed that the two aliens were dispatched by something of immense power. I would like to… study this power."

"I didn't see anything," Drakken shook his head, crossing his arms.

"And even if we knew anything, we wouldn't tell a complete stranger," Shego said, gritting her teeth. "Now, get out of here before bad things happen to you."

"Oh, so unwise…" Bison tisked before holding out a hand to her, and a moment later, she was thrown across the room into Drakken's computer console. She tried to get up but her eyes widened when the panels and screens ripped open and wires and metal stretched out, wrapping around her. "You know what or who holds that great power. Tell me or 'bad things will happen to you' instead."

Drakken growled as his flower petals opened around his neck and vines shot from his wrists toward the stranger who just stood there grinning at him. A split second later, Bison was standing before him, still grinning. "I don't know how you moved that fast, Buffalo, but you won't…" Drakken was cut off by Bison grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the room hard into the wall.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!!" Bison bellowed before being engulfed in blue energy and flying across the room, slamming into Drakken's chest.

Shego's eyes widened in terror when Drakken screamed as his chest exploded in blue flame. The front of Drakken's tux was destroyed, and the sight and smell of charred flesh filled Shego's senses. "Drew!" Shego called out when she watched her husband drop to his knees before falling face first to the floor. "Stop it! Pick on someone who knows how to fight!" Shego called out, her hands blazing as she struggled with her restraints. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

"You always wanted to be a world conqueror, Dr. Drakken." Bison said as he picked Drakken up by the hair. "If you truly want something, you must be strong; you must show no mercy. You are weak, too weak to conquer anything. How you convinced such a strong warrior as Shego to be your wife is beyond me.

"Let me show you the power it takes to conquer the world." Bison said before forcing his fist into the injured man's wounded chest. Drakken's watery gasp and the sound of bones shattering filled the room.

"STOP IT!!" Shego cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to get free while Bison continued to repeatedly hit and kick Drakken's battered body, puddles of blood forming at Drakken's feet.

"STOP HURTING HIM! P-Please!" Shego begged out of desperation. Bison froze his attack and glanced over his shoulder at the woman before throwing Drakken's broken body toward her, landing just a few feet before her.

"Tell me what you know about the power that defeated the aliens," Bison said, stomping toward them. "Tell me, and I will grant him mercy."

Shego stared at the inhuman monster before her then down at the battered and bloody remains of her husband. "Shelly…" Drakken gasped through the blood that was freely flowing from his mouth. "Don't…"

"Ron Stoppable," Shego said, closing her eyes.

"Kim Possible's former sidekick…" Bison asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's always been a goofball but apparently he's been her secret weapon," Shego silently begged Kim and Ron's forgiveness. "When it got to be an actual "end of the world" situation, he started glowing blue and went all Bruce Lee on the aliens that kicked mine and Kim's butts. He did it with ease," She then opened her eyes and glared at the man. "But understand this… if you fight him… he will break you."

"I look forward to it," Bison said with a smile. "I thank you for your cooperation," He said, going down to one knee, grabbing Drakken by his head with both hands and twisting it quickly, making a sickening crack. Shego's breath caught in her throat, and she felt her heart stop when Drakken stiffened only for a moment before going limp on the floor.

"You said you'd show mercy…" Shego forced through her tightened throat as the metal and wires released her.

"I had damaged his body beyond repair," Bison said, turning his back to her. "IF he would have survived the injuries he would have been a cripple. I did show mercy."

A part of her screamed to attack, but her mind and heart was focused on the broken remains on the floor before her. "Drew…" She whimpered as she crawled over to him, rolled him over so he'd rest in her lap."Drew?" She whispered as the blood he'd been shedding stained her white gown. Salty tears dropped from her cheeks to his still face as she stroked his bruised bloody cheeks.

"I've got you…" She breathed as she cradled him to her chest. "I, Shelly Go, swear… to love, honor, cherish, and obey, through good times and bad… sickness and health… riches and poor… till death… till death…" Shego broke, folding over him, releasing cries of anguish as she clung to her husband's body.

---

_Hong Kong_

Chun Li hummed along with the familiar Chinese melody playing through the radio as she felt the steamy water cascading down her body. She lathered liquid soap on her hands and ran them over the curves of her body as she moved her hips to the beat of the music.

She rinsed herself before cutting off the shower, then carefully padded out of the shower, still swaying with the music. She toweled off her body before scrubbing her long, dark hair. She cut off her music and pulled on an oversized tee shirt, stepping out of the hotel bathroom, brushing her hair. "So, the hunt continues?" She asked, finding her partner dressing in a pair of pale cargo pants and a small, green tank-top.

"He might be here," Kim said, checking her hair in the large mirror beside the room's small TV set. "Best cooks and toughest fighters. Ron's bound to be here."

"You've been saying that in every major city we've seen," Chun Li smiled sadly at her friend.

"He has to be somewhere," Kim said defiantly, but frowned sadly. "But I'm beginning to wonder…"

Chun Li smiled at her redheaded partner and best friend as she braided her long, dark hair, twisting and folding it into small buns on either side of her head. "You'll find him," Chun Li stated knowingly as she placed a cloth cap over each of her buns and fastened them with a blue string.

"But the question is 'what will you do when you finally do find him?'," she asked as she glanced to Kim.

"I… don't know…" Kim said as she pulled her fingerless gloves tightly over her hand, tightening the Velcro straps. "I'll either kill him... or kiss him… probably both."

"Good luck then," Chun Li said, lying back on her bed, crossing her long legs and wiggling her toes as she flipped through the channels on the TV.

Kim nodded, pulled a photo from her luggage, and left the hotel room with a look of determination on her face.

She traveled to every fine restaurant and small diner in the city, showing cooks, servers, and patrons the photo of her long lost love. Most shook their head no, while one or two actually had seen Ron, even employed him for a short time, but he had long since moved on years earlier, much the same as every place else in the world she went.

Then, she moved on to the street fighting circuits and martial arts dojos. No recent sightings, but a few had identified him, saying he was traveling with another blond-haired American and a Japanese fighter. As the night moved on, hopelessness yet again began to overpower her optimism.

Dragging her feet through the busy streets of Hong Kong, she finally discovered a neon-lit, American-style bar and made her way inside, only to be greeted with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and loud music.

Settling at the bar, she forced a smile to the barkeep. "Straight Tequila, no ice, and leave the bottle…" Kim answered his unasked question.

She took a shot and made a slight face before refilling her own glass. She still remembered what it was like to really be happy. Her first two years at Oxford were happy. She spoke to Ron daily, for hours. The time difference made it hard, but they were making it work, or so she thought. She never went out or partied like the other girls in her dorm. She was focused on finishing her schooling, so she could go back to having her Ron-shine whenever she wanted it. Then, after not being able to contact Ron for over a week, she received that damned letter…

_You made up your mind it was time it was over  
After we had come so far.  
I think there's enough pieces of forgiveness  
Somewhere in my broken heart.  
_

She smiled when she heard the familiar American tune come on the bar's speakers. She didn't think anyone in Hong Kong was a fan of Billy Dean. "Who knew?" Kim shrugged, taking another shot of Tequila and listening to the song that fit her feelings to the 'T'.

_I would not have chose the road you have taken,  
It has left us miles apart.  
I think I can still find the will to keep going  
Somewhere in my broken heart.  
_

She sighed and pulled an old ragged note from her pocket and stared at it. "It's not working, KP. We're better off not together… forget about me. –Ron" She read the short note and tried to stop a sob from escaping her throat, but failed to keep a tear from sliding down her cheek.

_So fly. Go ahead and fly,  
Till you find out who you are.  
And I, I will keep my love unspoken  
Somewhere in my broken heart._

And then he disappeared. He didn't just leave her behind; he cut ties with everyone, Hana and his parents included. At least they got a call from a payphone every so often, though. He even convinced Wade to deactivate the tracking chip that he 'didn't know about'. "Where are you, Ron?"

_I hope that in time you will find what you long for.  
Love that's written in the stars  
When you finally do, I think you will see  
It's somewhere in my broken heart.  
_

She took another shot and felt the familiar buzz start to take a hold of her. Years ago, if someone told her that she'd be alone, drinking herself stupid while wondering what she did or didn't do to make Ron run away from her, she'd have laughed them across town. Now, there wasn't much to do, except do her job and in her off time look for him. And when that failed… she'd make herself forget. She glanced up at the mirror, and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar youth sitting beside her, smiling face with freckles across his nose and messy blond hair on his head. She turned quickly but found the stool empty.

_And I, I will keep my love unspoken  
Somewhere in my broken heart.  
_

"Maybe I need to give this a rest…" She said, staring at the shot glass before downing it again.

_I hope that in time you will find what you long for.  
Love that's written in the stars.  
_

"Perhaps you should," a crisp, Russian accent spoke beside her. She turned to see a young woman standing beside her. "Is this seat taken?"

Kim shook her head, and the woman seated herself and stared at her. Kim took another shot before glancing over the woman. She was dressed in a red trenchcoat over a black cocktail dress, with a long yellow scarf around her neck, her long, dark hair flowing down her back. "Lost love is often more painful than any lost battle," she said, pulling out a small deck of tarot cards and laying them out on the bar absentmindedly.

"You can say that again…" Kim said bringing her shot glass up for another hit.

"Do not despair, Kim Possible," the woman said, looking at her cards. "Your destiny has not come to an end, and your paths are not as disparate as they might seem. You and he are written in the cards…"

"How did you…" Kim sat her glass down and turned to find the stool empty, with the Lovers tarot card alone on the bar.

_When you finally do, I think you will see  
It's somewhere in my broken heart  
_

To Be Continued …

Kim Possible and all related characters © Walt Disney Productions

Street Fighter and all related characters © CAPCOM

Song credits: "Somewhere in my Broken Heart" by Billy Dean

A/N: Wasn't planning on posting this till the launch date of Street Fighter IV, but thought I'd give you guys a nice little Valentines present… (D/S fans, I so sorry …) But to help to understand a bit better, this fic takes during and taking the place of Street Fighter II: The World's Warriors. Hope you Enjoyed! More to come. Round 1... REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 2: The Shotokan Masters **

_**Somewhere in Japan**_

Two powerful figures faced off in the pouring down rain, letting only the light from the barely visible moon and occasional flash of lightning illuminate their duel.

"How long can you resist, Boy?" the booming voice from the larger of the two asked. He was tall and muscular, wearing a dark blue gi and prayer beads, his shaggy, red hair tied up in a small knot on top of his head, eyes burning with a Sanguine glow.

"Until my last breath," his opponent shot back. He was also heavily built wearing a plain white gi, black belt, and a red bandana tied around his forehead.

"Why do you resist the power within?" the demonic fighter asked as the two circled one another.

"I don't desire Power," the younger fighter said defiantly, "I have my sights set higher than that."

"What is it you seek then?" the demon asked. He laughed deeply when his opponent remained silent, "Ahhh but you have no answer… seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order."

"The Blood flowing through your veins calls out to you…" The demon growled, closing the distance to throw a punch and kick which his opponent easily blocked. "Answer it! Answer it with your life!"

"**SHORYUKEN!**" The younger fighter called out, connecting with a rising dragon punch at his jaw, lifting him high into the air with him.

"Yes… that's it… give in to the darkness…" the demon smiled as he landed on his feet several feet away. "Give in to the Satsui no Hadou… it's the only way to avenge her father…"

"You leave my friends out of this, Akuma…" the fighter known as Ryu growled, taking a low stance.

"Friendship and compassion only makes you weak, Ryu," Akuma chuckled darkly.

"We'll see about that …" He said as he pushed his hands together at his side before rolling them forward, releasing a ball of blue fiery chi at his enemy. "**HADOKEN**!"

Akuma literally leapt through the blast and forced his fist into Ryu's upper abdomen, knocking the air clear out of his lungs. He frowned in disappointment when his would-be apprentice collapsed to the wet ground. "You lack discipline. Perhaps you will have learned your true strength when next we meet…" Akuma shook his head as he stepped over Ryu and disappeared into the night.

"Must … get stronger …" Ryu growled as he forced himself to his hands and knees.

---

**Hong Kong**

"Cheer up! He'll turn up eventually," Chun Li said with a smile as they walked outside of the airport toward the military plane prepped and waiting.

"I'm beginning to have my doubts…" Kim breathed as she tugged her suitcase behind her.

"Have a good trip, Thunder Legs?" a tall, well built American with an exaggerated flat top stepped out from in front of the plane to welcome the girls. He was dressed in camo pants and a tight green tank top with two sets of dog tags around his neck.

"Hey, Guile," Chun Li said hugging him, and then forced her fist into his lower abs. "I told you not to call me that."

"What? I didn't call you thunder thighs this time, be happy!" Guile stepped back, rubbing his stomach. "Hey Kim." He said, and his eyes awkwardly went to the plane then looked back at the girls with a pleading look.

"What?" Kim narrowed her eyes, "What are you hiding, William?"

"Oh dear, so it's not a private flight with me and the Captain?" a crisp English voice spoke from the ramp of the plane which made Kim's stiffen. "Chun Li, Kimmie, how wonderful it is to see you," Cammy White stepped down the steps, giving a forced smile.

"Do you have to walk around in public like that?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes, looking at Cammy's lean body covered only in her thong leotard. "Have you no decency?"

"You're just jealous of my superior bum," the English Agent smirked at the redhead, "I was so looking forward to some alone time with the Captain…"

"You know he's married right?" Chun Li scowled.

"Indeed he is, for the time being anyway…" she smiled, and Guile took a step away.

"Have I told you my sister-in-law is expecting?" Guile spoke up quickly to try to stop the war from breaking out right then and there.

"Oh?" All three girls turned toward him curiously.

"Oh, Uncle Willie, how quant!" Cammy gushed.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Guile said, motioning for the three to climb on board. "I'm going to spoil that son of a bitch rotten."

"Guile!" Kim gasped.

"Don't call your sister-in-law names like that!" Chun Li finished for him.

"I wasn't," Guile snorted, "I'm talking about my brother-in-law…"

---

**Mexico City, Mexico**

Screaming men and women stood overcrowded in a small warehouse in outskirts of the city. In the center of the mass of screaming, money-waving spectators was a medium sized, seemingly home-made wrestling ring. The ring announcer stepped up and grabbed the mic hanging from the ceiling and began speaking excitedly in Spanish.

A moment later, a tall, blond headed man, dressed in a pressed, three piece suit and sunglasses walked in and shoved the man out of the way. "Seeing as I couldn't understand a word he just said, I'll take over from here!" he said, grinning from ear to ear as he spoke into the mic. "The name's Ken Masters, and I'm the man who's gonna take all your money!"

He laughed when the crowd booed and started throwing beer cans and food at him. "Oh, c'mon, can't you guys take a joke?" Ken chuckled before looking at the annoyed announcer, "Alright, bud, who's butt is my boy gonna kick tonight?"

"I will be the fighter, but I will not be having my butt kicked," The masked wrestler stated as he climbed into the ring.

"Couldn't find anyone taller?" Ken asked the announcer, who only glared. "Alright, alright, what's your name, kid?"

"I am the Hurricane of the Gulf of Mexico! El Fuerte!" the Wrestler proclaimed doing a back flip before taking a wrestling stance.

"Alright, from Mexico, El Fuerte!" Ken exclaimed, "And his opponent … hailing from Colorado US of A, the unbelievable, unstoppable Ron Stoppable!"

Ken's friend climbed into the ring, while he was much shorter than Ken, he had the same size muscle build and was dressed in a blue sleeveless gi. "Ready to rumble?" Ron asked with a smirk as he took a fighting stance.

Ken and the announcer climbed through the ring ropes and the Ken exclaimed "Ring that bell!"

The bell rang and Ron went on the defensive as El Fuerte pushed back against the ropes before running toward him. With some strain, Ron blocked the wrestler's rapid punches and flying kicks. He crossed his arms across his chest as El Fuerte jumped into the air, hitting him hard with a spinning kick. "You call that a tornado kick?" Ron asked, crouching down.

Ron pushed himself into the air, twisting his body till it twirled like a tornado with one leg stuck out in a kick. "**TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!**"

El Fuerte dropped to the ground just as Ron traveled over him in his flying spin kick, "Not bad… for an American."

"Just getting started," Ron said as he dropped back into a fighting stance.

Ron didn't get his guard up in time as the wrestler lurched forward, spinning around to grab Ron in a hug from behind, before bending backwards slamming his shoulders into the hard mat.

"Dang…" Ron rubbed his now throbbing shoulder and smirked at the fighter. "You could teach Pain King a lesson,"

"Who said I haven't?" El Fuerte asked with a smile.

"Time for me to teach you a thing or two…" Ron said as he took a few steps back.

"I am eager to learn," El Fuerte gave a dramatic bow.

Ron positioned both of his fists to his side and began focusing his Chi into his palms. "Hadoken…" he said softly as he formed a powerful mass of energy in his palm. El Fuerte had heard of this technique before. It's the staple of the Shotokan style. He wasn't prepared for Ron's own touch to the move.

"Wha?" El Fuerte blanched as Ron, instead of throwing the energy ball, he rushed toward the wrestler.

"**RASENGAN**!!" Ron he pushed all the energy straight into El Fuerte's bare chest. The Wrestler cried out as it exploded sending him flying back through the ropes into the laps of the bystanders.

"And the winner of this contest… Ron Stoppable!" the announcer said, before the crowd erupted in boos.

"Looks like they weren't ready to give up the money…" Ken said as he jumped up beside Ron, only to dodge a flying beer bottle.

"I think it's time for a tactical retreat…" Ron said as he barely dodged a flying can.

"It's looking like we're gonna have to fight our way out…" Ken said as the crowd quickly became a riot.

The two Americans began ducking and dodging their way through the crowd. "**SHORYUKEN**!" Ken exclaimed as he lifted rather large thug into the air with his flaming uppercut. "Let's go!"

The two men ran out of the warehouse and quickly ducked down a series of alleys. "Damn…" Ken cursed as they rested against a wall. "I didn't get the money."

"Not yet anyway," a third voice spoke up. El Fuerte was standing there, still favoring his bruised chest. "The people thought you cheated, Stoppable," El Fuerte said as he approached them, "And they gave me the money for my 'win'. We both know that was a fair fight, and a great fight, my friend." He said handing the wad of cash to the American.

"Is my other challenge still standing?" El Fuerte asked crossing his arms as Ron handed Ken the cash.

"Sure, next time we meet I'll kick your can in the kitchen just like I did in the ring," Ron smiled, outreaching his hand.

"We will see, amigo," El Fuerte grinned as he took Ron's hand in a shake.

"Now let's go home," Ken stretched as El Fuerte went on his way. "I'm ready to get in the hot tub with my sexy, pregnant wife while you cook us a great dinner."

"Like she's going to do anything with you after she finds out you were in a fight?" Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"How's she gonna find out?" Ken smirked.

"Sleeve." Ron said simply.

"Huh?" Ken looked down at his Armani suit and found the sleeve burnt to a crisp from his Shoryuken attack. "Awe crap."

---

**Denver, Colorado, USA**

Youngest guy in College was normally a good thing most of the time. But for Tim Possible this was not one of those times. "If I don't pass that test, Possible, I'm off the team, and if I'm off the team you get a hospital stay. Does that sound fair?"

"Why not… I dunno, study?" Tim asked the towering football player and his buddies.

"Why don't we just pound on you till you agree?" the grunt snapped as he popped his knuckles.

"Look… my sister told me never to fight unless I really have to," Tim said, lifting his fists in a relaxed stance. "I don't see this as a have to sitch."

"Oh right, you're Kim Possible's little brother, right?" one of the thugs laughed, "She used to be badass till she got dumped by that loser. Is it true he was just paying her?"

"Shut up," Tim growled out as he began to see red.

"What are you going to do, little man?" the football player laughed, "It's six on one. You can't beat us all."

"You miss counted, baka," a girl's voice spoke up. Tim was surprised when a Japanese girl dropped down beside him. "That's two on six, which if you want to simplify that's one on three. Fairer odds, isn't it?" the girl said, holding up a finger and smiled. She was dressed in a pair of red sneakers, short-skirted sailor fuku with the collar popped with a white bandana wrapped around her forehead and short brown hair.

"A runt and his little girlfriend?" another thug laughed. "Pathetic…"

"Can we get this over with already?" the girl asked, looking at her nails with her almond colored eyes showing little interest in the group.

"Why you little bi-" the offending thug growled and started toward the two. Tim's eyes widened in shock as the girl leapt into the air and extended one of her shapely legs with a snap, forcing the sole of her sneaker into the thug's face. He managed to gasp in shock before falling back.

"Next?" the girl grinned as she landed into a fighting stance. And then… all hell broke loose.

The next punch was thrown by one of the players' toward Tim's face, who tapped it just before contact knocking it off course, then followed up with stiff kick to the offender's side.

He rounded by throwing a punch into the next linebacker's slightly-pudgy stomach. The big man went down vomiting on the ground.

Tim glanced back to see his new friend do a handstand cartwheel to dodge two thugs before jumping into the air, extending a leg and spinning rapidly striking them both repeatedly. She fell back to the ground as the last thug rushed her from behind. "Watch it!" Tim called out, and the girl turned, in one fluid motion thrusting her palms toward the final attacker, firing a small blue ball of energy. The thug yelped as it struck him the energy burning on his shirt and skin for a moment before he fell to the ground.

"That's the last of um," Tim said looking over the groaning bodies. "Thanks… uh…" he said turning to the girl.

"That was totally awesome!" She gushed as she rushed Tim bouncing slightly. "You're so good! Was that Kung Fu? I fought a few guys who knew Kung Fu, but they didn't move that smoothly. That kick followed by those punches! BA TA-TA-TA!" She rambled, making sound effects as she imitated Tim's moves.

"T-Thanks," Tim said as his cheeks colored. "That was really cool too… my sister says that it takes a really, really lot of power and training to know how to throw a fireball like that…"

"Oh… yeah, I guess, but that wasn't much of a fireball… my Hadoken isn't anything compared to Ryu-sama's… OH!" She bounced and put a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "I am so rude. My name's Sakura. What's your name?"

"Uh… Tim Possible," Tim smiled and reached out a hand, which the girl took happily. "Nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Do you go to school here?" Tim asked as they began to walk.

"One sec…" She said before spinning around backwards to kick the rushing thug that had gotten back up, knocking him back down. "Not yet, I do a lot of traveling but I'm here checking it out." She gave Tim a small smile. "Its appeal is getting better and better."

---

**Middleton, Colorado, USA**

"Hana!" a ten-year-old African American boy ran beside a large fence. "We have to study, remember?"

"Hakuna Matata, Sean," Hana Stoppable said to her best friend, Sean Matsuda from where she was walking on the thin fence.

"My mom will Hakuna Matata my butt if I don't pass history…" Sean ran a hand over his short dreadlocks.

"That's why we're going to my place so you won't be distracted by all your basketball crap," Hana replied, flipping off the fence to land directly in front of her friend. "And I put away my game system so we won't be tempted. You're going to pass, or your mom will be the last of your problems." She said, getting so close that her nose was next to his.

As they turned the corner toward Hana's home her eyes narrowed. "That's a nice car," Sean noted as they approached the Stoppable home and the large black hummer parked out front.

Hana said nothing as the two preteens made their way to her driveway. "Hana Stoppable, I presume," a booming voice spoke from the hummer, "the little sister of Ronald Stoppable, formerly of Team Possible?"

"My mom always said not to talk to strangers…" Hana said, easing Sean behind her as a towering, muscular man in a red military uniform and cape climbed out of the hummer, followed by three companions.

"Then, allow me to introduce myself…" the man said, with an evil grin. "I am General M. Bison. and these are my… friends: Mike Balrog, Vega, and Sagat."

"What do you want?" Hana asked, with a deep frown.

"For you to come with us. We need your help, young lady…" Bison said, crossing his arms. "Your brother always helped people…"

"I don't think so…" Hana said, not taking her eyes off Bison. "If you need help, why don't you let me call my sister… Kim Possible?"

"I had hoped to do this peacefully…" Bison glanced to Balrog, Vega, and Sagat. "Take her."

"There is no honor in this, Bison," Sagat said, crossing his arms and turning away as Balrog and Vega stepped toward the ten-year-old girl.

"Don't worry, One Eye," Balrog leered at Hana, "We can take a little girl without your help."

Hana's hand whipped out of her pocket, pulling a thick, red ribbon. She then quickly tied her long, dark hair back in a ponytail with a bow and took a fighting stance. "Get back, Sean." she said to her best friend.

She smiled at the two men. "C'mon!" Hana said as Balrog rushed forward. She grabbed a hold of the strings of his sweat shirt and heaved them with her arms before forcing both feet into his face.

Balrog cursed and fell forward as the masked Spaniard jumped at the girl, claw first. She backflipped away as the claw sparked on contact with the concrete driveway. "Cool claw!" Hana said, with a bright smile, before jumping forward with a swinging kick, barely missing Vega's face.

By then, Balrog had gotten back up and was angrily rushing again. Hana ducked and dodged the downward swings before jumping upward with a crescent kick that connected with Balrog's jaw.

Hana yelped when Vega's claw clipped her arm. "You know you could hurt someone with that thing?" Hana asked, with a tilted head. Vega grunted as Hana shot forward and punched him hard in the gut.

"Enough!" Bison threw off his cape and stomped toward his battered minions and the mostly unharmed preteen. "Better than I expected… Ms. Stoppable, but not enough to best me…" Bison said as he began to glow an eerie blue.

"Nice glowy," Hana said as her hair began to rise as her own azure energy field engulfed her body, "Whatcha think of mine?"

"You guys have been really fun, but I gotta study for a test… so…" She punctuated by leaping toward Bison faster than humanly possible. She gritted her teeth and struck out with her leg, striking the General in the side of her head. Her eyes widened when he didn't even flinch, only shot an arm up to grab her leg.

"That wasn't very polite." Bison said as he threw her to the ground.

Hana pulled herself up and shook her head to clear her daze. "Ok, not playtime…" She whispered to herself, before flexing her muscles and the sounds of monkeys screaming filled the air.

Bison would not ever admit it, but as this child blocked and countered everything he threw, he was mildly impressed. And as time ticked on he began to wonder if he would actually be able to stop her before unwanted attention could be gained.

The General glanced over to the recovering Vega, and gave him a stiff nod before going back to exchanging rapid blows with the inhumanly powerful preteen.

"Hey little girl?" Vega called out, grabbing Hana's attention.

"Wha?" She gasped when she saw Sean in Vega's arms with the psychopath's claws pressed to his neck. "Sean!" She cried out, before gasping loudly when Bison pushed his fist into her stomach with all the strength he had.

Hana's eyes widened and blood gushed from her mouth before she fell to the ground almost unconscious. "Friendship gives you weaknesses, young one." Bison said as he lifted the girl by the hair, ignoring the ribbon as it fell to the ground.

"My… brother will come…" Hana whimpered as Bison grinned at her.

"Dear girl," Bison said with a laugh. "I am counting on it!"

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: Ha! I made it before the one year mark … I know I'm pathetic… anyway, I'm trying to get this one going again, and as an added bonus here's a teaser for an upcoming fic of mine which has been getting a great deal of support from a great friend of mine, the one and only Captainkodak1. **

**Added disclaimer: the characters appearing in the next segment are properties of Disney as well as EA and Bioware… **

_The next ship in the line is ready, Admiral Hackett. _

_The SSV Middleton. But it isn't the ship itself that made the Normandy great, Councilor Anderson. If she's going to follow the Normandy's example, she'll need a captain that can follow Shepard's. _

_Possible just made promotion to Captain, the youngest to reach the rank in Alliance history. I think she's earned her wings._

_Hm, Possible, Kimberly A.? Earth-born, mother's a brain surgeon father a rocket scientist… one of the scientists who actually worked on the Normandy Project with the Turians to begin with. She joined the Systems Alliance Space Navy with her best friend, Stoppable, Ronald D. who has since joined a black ops team out of the SSV Yamanouchi. _

_I'm vaguely concerned about her vigilante activities as a youth. _

_She helped people and was completely dedicated to her cause. Not that different than Commander Shepard if you ask me._

_Then I'll start the necessary paperwork and get Possible her ship._

Two young teenagers laid in a field looking at the starry night sky. The blond headed boy glanced to his redhead companion in confusion when she pointed to the sky, to a particular star. "See that star, Ron?"

"Yeah, KP, what about it?" the blond asked the girl.

"We're going to go there someday," She smiled ear to ear, "You and me. We're going to go there."

_**In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization.**_

"May I have your attention: Captain Possible and Commander Stoppable please report to the bridge," Felix's voice brought Kim Possible out of her slumber from her quarters. "Repeat, Captain Possible and Commander Stoppable please report to the bridge."

"Time to go to work, huh, KP?" Ron said as he sat up beside her in their bed.

Kim nodded and put her uniform back on before reaching into her closet to pull out her N7 Onyx battle armor, then tossed Ron his own Terminus armor.

_**In the decades that followed, those mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars.**_

Kim and Ron left her quarters, and she smiled as Ron blushed at some of the smirks the crew was sending them. She simply returned the salutes and began making her way through the _SSV Middleton_.

It was a dark time in the universe. The _SSV Normandy _had recently been destroyed. And with it the first human SPECTRE, Commander Shepard, was killed.

_**The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.**_

The universe was in dire need of heroes. Captain Kimberly Possible and Commander Ronald Stoppable were more than willing to comply.

"What's the sitch, Felix?" Kim asked as they made it to her helmsman, Lt. Felix Renton.

"We're approaching Orion Mass Relay in T-minus forty seconds. Mass Effect fields are up and data has been transferred to the Relay. We are prepared to make the jump to Hades Gamma on your command." Felix replied.

_**They called it the greatest discovery in human history.**_

Kim looked out the monitor windows to see the massive alien structure floating in space, with several circular bars rotating around a glowing energy source in its center. "Permission to make the jump, Captain?" Felix asked not taking his eyes off his control panel.

"Permission granted." Kim replied, smirking at Ron then glancing to Felix. "Punch it."

_**The civilizations of the galaxy call it…**_

Energy flowed from the energy sphere to the _Middleton_ as it approached the Mass Relay and as it came right beside the center of the structure, the ship disappeared into a beam of blue light.

**Mass Effect**

_**The Kim Possible Chronicles**_

Councilor David Anderson smiled at the redhead and her lifelong friend. "Humanity is just showing the Galaxy what we can do. Commander Shepard was the first to step up." He nodded to the young man and woman. "He paved the road. Now the rest is up to you."

_**Coming 2010**_


End file.
